Storm Rising
by water6631
Summary: The giant war is over and the gods are ruling peacefully. Though Percy's troubles aren't over. Poseidon disowns him for his new "amazing" son and Annabeth dumps him for this amazing son of Poseidon. Percy flees to Poseidon's palace for comfort. But greater powers are at work in the world than the gods. Not a typical dumping Percy story. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO series. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. Please read and review. I am going to put a poll on my profile for who you want Percy to be with.**

**~water6631~**

* * *

**Olympus, Throne Room of the Gods**

**Percy's Pov**

We did it. The giants have all been slew and Gaia is asleep. Best yet, my girlfriend Annabeth and I made it out of Tatarus alive. We're both exhausted from the battle but so happy to be together. Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her as the council sits down. Then Zeus begins to speak.

"Gods, Goddess, heroes, and spirits," Zeus begins. _Oh great. It going to be eons till Annabeth and I get some peaceful alone time without any monsters or immortals trying to blow us to dust. Radar Alert: Zeus's three hour introduction speech._

_"_We have been victorious over our enemies," _No dip, Sherlock._ "The war could not have been won without the courage of the gods and the help of the heroes. We would like to reward those heroes." The room was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Then Athena spoke.

"Annabeth Chase, my daughter," I gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze and she stepped forward and knelt shakily.

"You have done very well, Annabeth. As a reward for being thos smartest child of me in eons, the council has decided that you will make a New Athens in a new part of Camp Halfblood. New Athens will be a greek version of New Rome, where demigods can live in a safety and raise a family. Also you were asked to help rebuild some of New Rome. You will be partially immortal like the hunters of Artemis," Athena jumped off her throne and shrunk down to human. She walked over to Annabeth and hugged her. Annabeth was startled but hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for disowning you," Athena whispered.

"It's okay," Annabeth whispered back. I smiled, happy to see Annabeth was okay with her mom again. Even though Athena may not like me, I loved Annabeth and didn't want to see her in anymore pain.

"Jason Grace, my son," Zeus booms. Jason steps forward proudly and bows. "The gods have decided to make you a minor god if you wish for your bravery."

"I would be honored, father. With all due respect, I have a request," Jason said.

Zeus rolls his eyes and mutters, "Last time there was a request, it was that upstart Jackson. Now we have to claim our children and Hera knows when I cheat on her." Hera whacks him over the head with a surprisingly hard peacock feather. Trust me, you don't want to be hit with those. "I will have my champion rewarded," Hera states and nods at Jason to go on.

"If I am to become a god, could Piper Mclean become immortal with me? I don't want to live without her," Jason says. Piper gives him a genuine smile.

Reyna looks on sadly, while Aphrodite sighs happily. "He's so sweet!" Jason blushes a cherry red.

"Yes, Piper may become immortal with you," Zeus said grumpily. I guess he was mad that someone stole his thunder. **(ha, get it?) **And we now who gets blamed for that.

"Thank you," Jason knelt again and retreated to where Piper was standing. He put his arm around her and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now that we are on that topic," Zeus started then nodded to Aphrodite.

"My daughter," Aphrodite said smiling. "Since you have gotten a very hot boyfriend and achieved a steady relationship with-"

"Aphrodite!" Athena said, sounding scandalized.

"WHAT? He is very hot!"

"Mom!" Piper exclaimed. "Don't steal my boyfriend!"

Athena whacked Aphrodite on the head with a dictionary. _Seriously? What's with the gods and hitting each other with their symbols?_

"ATHENA!" Aphrodite screeches. "You just messed up my hair," She whips out a mirror and orders a poor satyr to hold it for her. She parts her hair with a designer brushes and uses a curling iron to curl it in less than 5 seconds. "All done," She says. "Now, Piper, would you take the high honor of becoming a goddess?"

"I would be pleased to, mother," Piper says, curtsying.

"Frank Zhuang, my son," Ares said changing to his roman form Mars. "You may have one gift."

"I would like to have my curse removed," Frank said.

"Hazel Levesque," Hades or Pluto, whatever, the zombie dude, called out. Hazel walked forward trembling with fear of being sent back to the underworld. "Rest assured, my daughter. We are not here to send you back to the underworld but to reward you. What would you like?"

Hazel's shoulders relaxed and she stood up straighter. "I would like to have my curse removed."

"And so it shall be done," Pluto nodded his head.

Hephaestus decided to be snazzy and made a huge Darth Vader out of fire that boomed. "LEO, I AM YOUR FATHER!" Apollo and Hermes started cracking up while Zeus stared on blankly.

"What's going on? Zeus said. Apparently, he doesn't know Star Wars.

"Come on, dad, where have you been the last century?" Apollo said while still snickering.

"Even I know what Star Wars is," Hera said, smirking.

"Yeah, like the Princess Lea is like totally like my daughter," Aphrodite says.

"No! She my daughter! She's too smart to be your daughter!" Athena snaps back.

"Hans Solo is definitely my son. Did you see that machine building and falcon fixing," Hephaestus said.

"Bah, he's too strong and muscular like me. His rugged handsomeness can't come from you," Ares concluded.

"CHILDREN!" Hera yells. When it quits downs, Hera says, "Hephaestus, go on."

Leo walked forward and air high fived his dad. "You may have one wish, son."

"I wish to be partially immortal and to have a new forge with all mechanic parts, including a new control disk for Festus."

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona," Zeus calls out. "What would you like for a gift?'

"I would like for there to be substitute praetors so the current praetors could take breaks.

"Nico di Angelo, my son," Hades calls out. "You have proven your self as a son of Hades. What is it that you would like?"

"For Bianca to come back to life," Nico replied. Hades smiled at this and nodded.

"Percy Jackson, my son," Poseidon boomed and the room fell dead silent.

* * *

**Did I do okay? Please review. **

**Who do you want Percy to be with?**

**~Calypso**

**~Hylla**

**~Bianca **

**~Kinzie**

**~Reyna**

**~Other**

-water6631-


	2. Percy's Reward

**Sorry those of you who asked for Annabeth to get back with Percy. I just can't them back together this time. If anyone is interested, I need some OC's way down the road. They would need to be misunderstood and able to be a champion for a primordial. I will post a form at the bottom. I need to have your final decisions on who Percy should be with so I can point the story in that direction. I have narrowed down the choice.**

**Reyna**

**Bianca**

**Please vote through review or poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Now onto the story.**

_"Percy Jackson, my son," Poseidon boomed and the room fell dead silent._

"Percy has overcome every heroes expectation ever. Does any disagree with Percy becoming a Olympian god?" Zeus said. No one, not even Ares or Athena, disagreed.

"Does this mean I'll be stuck with Peter Johnson forever?" Mr. D grumbled.

"He and the other gods will relieve you of your camp service," Zeus said.

"YES! PARTY!" Dionysus called and flashed himself into some too tight bell bottom pants and danced around, shaking his- You know what, I'm not going to go there. Artemis covered her eyes, I guess her being a maiden goddess, and a few other of the Olympians chuckled.

"Dionysus, sit down," Hera said disdainfully. "Does anyone else object Percy being an Olympian?"

Suddenly, the three fates appeared. "Percy may not become a god," Lachesis, the hag in the middle said. They looked at me. I didn't see my life flashing before my eyes; instead I saw a clock turning. It was old fashioned yet sea green hands ticked around the golden clock face. Then it disappeared the fates nodded at me as if they knew what I had saw.

"I will make Jackson a god!" Zeus roared. "He cannot refuse twice." With that, Zeus motioned to the other gods who raised their symbols of power and blasted me with them. I shoved Annabeth behind me and braced for the impact. It never came. I opened my eyes to a huge blue knitted sock infront of me taking the power. _Seriously? A sock? _The sock then flew back at Zeus electrocuting him with his own power and all the other Olympian powers. All the other Olympians received shocks as they jumped out of their chairs.

"Perseus Jackson must remain a mortal. He cannot become a god, even the fates cannot change this. It has been ordered by an older power than yourself," Clotho, the other fate said.

"This means he can still die, right?" Atropos, the fate of death said.

"Yes," her sisters said wearily as if they had this conversation regularly.

"Ah ha!" Atropos called. She pulled out a large pair of shears and ran around threatening to cut demigod's hair, until her sister caught her. They dragged Atropos to the door, but Clotho stopped at the door.

"Here, Perseus," She called, tossing me the big blue sock. I caught it and looked at it. _Great, what am I going to do with a big blue sock? _Perseus, a voice said in my head, presumably Clotho's. As long as the sock is with you, no one can make you a god. Do not make the mistake of losing it, shall you become a god, your soul will be lost forever. As she said this, the sock shrunk into a small knitted pen pouch. I put riptide inside of it and watched in wonder as the sock melted into blue wave designs on the pen.

"I will have my son rewarded," My dad called out.

"Yes, but how?" Zeus said. "We can't make him a god."

"How about we let him pick a gift like the others?" Athena said.

"Good plan, Owl Brain, " Poseidon said.

"Shut up, barnacle beard!" Athena said, her face turning red.

"What would you like, son of Poseidon?" Artemis asked.

I thought for a while. "I would like for there to be some way for the greeks and romans to get closer together. To have a summer month and a winter month at each camp. But for the rest of the year, they could stay at the camp of there choosing. There should be a portal at each camp so the campers can have easier transportation from camp to camp. Also Hades and Hestia should be on the Olympian council.

"All right," Zeus growled. "Anything else?

"Oh yeah. BETTER ELEVATOR TUNES.:

"Come on, Perce," Apollo said. "I had picked those." Artemis hit him over the head with her bow.

"It shall be done, Perseus," Zeus told me. "Any of you becoming an immortal or getting a gift, please see us. Otherwise let the party begin!"

Instantly the lights dimmed and disco balls popped out of the ceiling. Demeter and Dionysus summoned a huge food table with every kind of food imaginable. "Enchiladas!" Grover yelled and all the satyrs stampeded the table. _I guess some things never change_.

"I'll be back, Percy," Annabeth said, squeezing my hand before walking over to where the gods were assembled in front of the other heroes. _If the fates hadn't intervened, would have I turned down immortality? It was more tempting now that Annabeth would be immortal with me._

"I see your insecurity about your decision, Perseus," A voice inquired behind me. I spun around to see a eight year old girl in a brown dress. "Walk with me," Hestia asked. She headed with me behind her towards to Throne room doors. We walked out on a quiet veranda and looked out over Olympus.

"There are many things for in which I am in your debt, Perseus," Hestia said.

"Please Lady Hestia, I prefer Percy," I said as politely as I could.

"Let's be informal. We have far too much to discuss without titles getting in the way," She paused and looked at me. I nodded and then she continued. "Thank you for your request to my return of the council. The council with still be unbalanced but it will be stronger now with all the children of Kronos and Rhea on it."

"It was a small return of favor for your over all kindness to me," I replied.

"That brings me to a more important matter, your future. I feel that you will have many hard times ahead of you. For that, I offer you two gifts."

"If it's immortality, I can't accept with all due respect," I said with as much politeness as I could muster.

"It is not. Would you become my champion?" Hestia asked.

I was speechless. Hestia has never had anyone representing her and now she asks me of all people. "What would that include?" I ask.

"You would have fire powers like your water powers, be able to summon food, and return to hearths. Also, I have a weapon that you would wield as my champion," She explains.

"I accept, Hestia."

She smiles and puts her hand on my forehead. Instant warmth flows through me like I have just have just had a warm, home cooked meal. "Now for your weapon." Hestia pulls a pen out of her dress pocket. The pen is orange and red melded together down the middle with little wisps of blue and yellow that make it look like it's on fire. I reach out hesitantly to take it. "Fire can no longer hurt you, Percy. You are safe." I take the pen and carefully click it. But instead of expanding into a sword like riptide, it expands into a scythe. Not just any scythe, Kronos's old scythe made of the two metals, mortal steel and celestial bronze. It now has little flame designs going up and down the blade.

"His his scythe," I stammer. "How did you get it?"

"Relax, Percy. I was in my fire after the battle and I save it for the right time. Now, concentrate on it being a sword." I thought hard about it becoming a sword and suddenly I was holding a perfectly balanced sword. "If you think about it being a scythe it will become a scythe again," Hestia said. I did and took a few experimental swings with the scythe. It was perfectly balanced. I studied the blade and saw the inscription.

_My new master is Percy, my name is Diarkis._

"Perpetual," I said aloud in awe.

"Percy, beware," Hestia warned. "No one except for you can wield Diarkis, not even me. If they were to attempt to wield it, well, you been cut by it before."

I shudder at the memory of Kronos delivering a small cut on me on the Princess Andromeda. Even a tiny scratch will burn.

"How will I conceal the pen? I don't think that Zeus will like me wielding such a dangerous weapon."

Hestia snorted. "I doubt he will notice. But if needed, Diarkis can become a pen just like riptide. Try it." I nodded before once again concentrating on the sword. It shrunk down to the pen I had held earlier. I slipped it into my pocket.

"Now that our business is done here, we must be getting back before Zeus notices us missing and gets suspicious. Besides, I think the new immortals will be waking up."

My thoughts flew to Annabeth. I turned and walked with Hestia back to the throne room where she presumed tending to the fire. I looked around and saw the heroes passed out on the floor near the back of the throne room with Apollo watching them. I walked over to him.

"How are they doing, Apollo?" I asked him.

"Just fine. Wait! I feel a haiku coming on." I internally groaned.

"We have won the war,

New gods are made, but lamer than me,

I am so so cool."

"Man," a voice groans. "Even an automaton could make a better haiku," Leo said as he sat up groaning.

"And that last line was nine syllables," I added.

"All the ladies love my poetry," Apollo replied, flashing a dazzling smile at a waking Hazel, causing Frank to put his arm protectively around her. After listening to Leo and Apollo argue over who da ladies love more, Annabeth finally woke up. I helped up and guided her over to a chair to sit while I got some food. I had just grabbed some ambrosia, nectar, pizza, and blue coke and was heading back to Annabeth when a voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Perseus," I turned and of course there she was.

Athena.

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh.**

**I hoped you like it. If you are interested in submitting an OC the form is below. Also check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. **

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**OC Form (submit by PM alone)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

**Why they ran away:**

**Champion of which Primordial or Primordial Army:**

**Weapons:**

**Strength:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Relations (love, enemies, friends, family):**

**Other:**

**:o**

**:o**

**Thanks!**

**~water6631~**


	3. We get the 'Best Award Ever'

**You guys are killing me. Two reviews ****for the second chapter. Really?**

**It would be awesome if you guys could check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. I know some of you are Percy Jackson fans through and through but Safarilover1 is an amazing author. Thanks.**

**Sorry those of you who asked for Annabeth to get back with Percy. I just can't them back together this time. If anyone is interested, I need some OC's way down the road. They would need to be misunderstood and able to be a champion for a primordial. I will post a form at the bottom. I need to have your final decisions on who Percy should be with so I can point the story in that direction. I have narrowed down the choice.**

**Reyna**

**Bianca**

**Please vote through review or poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Now onto the story.**

_**Previously,**_

_**"Perseus," I turned and of course there she was.**_

_**Athena.**_

"Lady Athena," I said, bowing swiftly. _Last time I talked with Athena, she charred my shirt. _I glanced at my shirt. Nope, not worth saving. It was burned, charred, and so slashed, it wasn't even a shirt anymore.

"Fear not, Perseus. I will not burn your shirt this time," Athena said, with a hint of a smile. _How the heck did she know what I was thinking?_ "As you may know your father and I have had well, several disagreements." _Understatement of the Century._ "But working together to slay some giants and me seeing how much you and Annabeth love each, we have decided to overcome our disagreements. Make note of this, Perseus, I will not allow any acts against my daughter. But I will give you a chance soon to prove your ultimate love to Annabeth." _Hello? I jumped into Tartarus for her. Not enough prove? Are you blind? _"Until then I will tolerate you." _Gee, thanks. I do the impossible for your daughter and all I get is tolerance. But I love Annabeth._

"Thank you, Lady Athena," I said, not wanting to push my luck that seems to always run out on me.

"You are welcome, Perseus," She said, like she had done me a great favor not the other way around. "Good bye, Percy, and take good care of my daughter. With that she disappeared, without even charring my shirt. _Maybe an old goddess can learn new tricks, _I thought as I walked over to Annabeth.

"What was that about?" She asked as I placed the food down.

"Well, as seeing as I'm still here, I must have done an okay job keeping you safe," I said. **(AN: I'm terrible at the whole romance thing, but here's my best.) **

"Perrrrrccccccccccyyyyyyyyy," Annabeth said, dragging out the syllables in my name. "You did a great job protecting me." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I put on my best pouting face.

"Is that all I get?"

"Percy!" She said giving me a swat to the back of my head. "We're in a public place. Let's eat and then go dance." I couldn't argue with that. All these gods and titles are making me hungry. I wolfed down two slices of pepperoni pizza before breaking for a sip of blue coke. "Remember to chew," Annabeth reprimanded me.

"Sowwee, Ennabef," I said with my mouth full.

"Seaweed brain, gets some sense." Annabeth said.

"That's why I have you," This gets me a punch to the arm. "What were you saying about dancing?"

"You're such an idiot, Seaweed Brain, but you're sweet." I held out my hand and helped her up. We walked hand in hand to the dance floor. Just like the winter party I attended so many years ago. The difference now was there was no impending war, we were safe. Everyone heard the song they wanted to. Right now, a slow dance was playing. Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and we clasped hands. We started to sway back and forth.

"This is nice," Annabeth murmured into my neck. "No gods to interrupt us and break up our -" She doubles over, choking.

"ANNABETH!" I wasn't going to lose her, not now.

"The perfume," She gagged. I whipped around to see..

..Annabeth. But the face was wrong. She had to much makeup on. Her hair was styled in a way that wasn't my Annabeth. Her dress was REALLY low cut and definitely not something she would normally wear. The makeup around her mostly gray eyes was- wait, Annabeth has stormy gray eyes and NEVER wears makeup or skimpy dresses. _Aphrodite, _I mentally groaned.

"You had to say something, Wise Girl," I muttered. "So much for peace and quiet." Annabeth punched me in the arm. Hard. _These are the times you wish you had the curse of Achilles. _

Aphrodite squealed. "You guys are like so cute together! I've decided that Percabeth is, like, way better than Helaris **(Helen and Paris)**. I mean, like, look at you two. But your clothes are, like, terrible. I mean, like, battle stained clothes were like SO last millennia."

"We've been a bit busy," Annabeth muttered.

"That's why I've come to help!" Aphrodite clasps her hands and smiles at us like this is the best news ever. _Yeah, right. _

"No really, that's-," Annabeth starts.

"Nonsense!" Aphrodite giggles, then claps her hands and we are surrounded with a cloud of pink, nauseating perfume. When the smoke clears, Aphrodite is gone. I look at Annabeth and I feel like any hope of me having a brain has left my head. There are no intelligent words to describe Annabeth's beauty, at least I can't think of any. Her blond princess curls tumble down around her shoulders covered with grey ruffled sleeves. A gorgeous grey dress, thankfully not strapless or Athena would blast me for getting near her, fits her body perfectly. An owl necklace adorns her neck.

"Wise girl, you look beautiful," I stammer out. She blushes at my compliment.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Seaweed brain," Annabeth says, trying to keep the color out of her cheeks.

"Aphrodite changed my clothes, too?" I asked, flabbergasted. I finally look down at my clothes, a green polo and khakis. Not bad.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smacks the back of my head.

"Owwwww, Annabeth. That's not nice," I mutter.

"Come on, let's go find Jason and Piper." She grabs my hand and drags me over to one of the snack tables where Jason and Piper are talking to nymph.

"Hey, Piper, Jason," Annabeth says when we reach them. She and Piper hug, _why do girls do that? They just saw each an hour ago. _Jason and I give each other nods.

"So, what are you guys the gods of?" I ask Jason.

"I'm the god of flying, and air travel. The red-tailed hawk is apparently my sacred animal. Pipes is the goddess of natural beauty, bright colors, and hummingbirds." I look over at Piper who's talking animatedly with Annabeth. The colors do seem to be a little brighter around her.

"What's with the polo?" Jason says, gesturing to my shirt.

"Aphrodite has declared us her 'all time favorite couple'," I reply. Jason winced.

"That must suck."

"Tell me about it."

"Tell you about what?" says Hazel as she and Frank walk over, arm in arm. _I guess with their curses gone they can finally be together without a worry. _

"Annabeth and Percy are Aphrodite's favorite couple," Jason tells them.

"What? Are we just trash?" Frank mutters.

"Frank!" Hazel exclaims, before giving him a quick kiss. His eyes get a little glazed over. He catches Jason and I chuckling at him. He sticks his tongue out at us.

"Where are Leo and Nico?" I ask.

"Last time I talked to Nico, he was going to DOA recording studios to meet Bianca as she comes from the underworld. As for Leo, well, he's over there on the dance floor," Hazel smiles a little bit at the end. I looked over at the dance floor, charming a bunch of nymphs. He's doing his whole Captain Bad Boy Supreme and Mr. Mcshizzle or whatever he calls it. We all burst out laughing when he waltzes up to a short nymph, gives her a twirl and a quick kiss, only to be a slapped away.

"Bad boy is right," Hazel says as she fans her face. Leo walks up to another nymph and cordially offers his hand to another nymph. The dance floor is dark, perfect for people to do very stupid stuff. The nymph accepts his hand and they begin to slow dance. I turn to walk over to Annabeth, when an iris message appears in front of me. It's Nico with the inside of DOA behind him. His face is even more pale than usual.

"Percy, underworld breakout. Come quickly," Nico manages to get out before sword makes contact with his head and he crumples.

**I feel like this was a terrible chapter. Please review and tell me. If you are interested in submitting an OC the form is below. Also check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. **

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**OC Form (submit by PM alone)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

**Why they ran away:**

**Weapons:**

**Strength:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Relations (love, enemies, friends, family):**

**Other:**

**:o**

**:o**

**Thanks!**

**~water6631~**


	4. Skeletons learn a very important lesson

**I am really surprised at myself when I ended the chapter like that. It wasn't supposed to happen, but I guessed the fates decreed it.**

**We are up to chapter 4. You guys blew me away with last chapters views. But please could some of you guests just leave a little tiny review. It means the world to me.**

**It would be awesome if you guys could check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. I know some of you are Percy Jackson fans through and through but Safarilover1 is an amazing author. Thanks. **** I need to have your final decisions on who Percy should be with so I can point the story in that direction. I have narrowed down the choice.**

**Reyna**

**Bianca**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

_**Previously,**_

_**"Percy, underworld breakout. Come quickly," Nico manages to get out before sword makes contact with his head and he crumples.**_

"Nico," I cry out, even though I know he can't hear. I wave my hand in front of the iris message, making it disappear, and sprint over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, Nico is hurt. A skeleton or something just knocked him out. The underworld is having a break out. He needs our help," I say frantically.

Annabeth scans the room frantically for Hades, but he's nowhere in sight. "We'll never make it in time," She says, despair evident in her voice. "No other quick way to the underworld.

I look around the room, the hopeless of the situation filling me. _What god could or the greater question will help us?_

"Could I be of any help, Percy?" A voice says behind me.

Startled, we spin around to find Hestia standing behind us. "I can help you for Nico is practically your family and the hearth is the center of any family."

"Thank you," Annabeth said nodding her head respectfully.

"You should take the other child of the underworld, Hazel. She will be of a great help to you," Hestia tells us.

"I'll get her," I say before leaving Annabeth with Hestia.

I spot Hazel laughing with Frank. _I don't want to interrupt their time together, but Hazel will be devastated if Nico were to... No, Percy, think happy thoughts. _I weave my way through the crowd to the pair.

When Hazel sees the look on my face, fear becomes evident on her face. "What's wrong?" Hazel asks.

Frank, who had his back to me, turns around. "Percy?" He asks.

"It's Nico, Hazel. There's been an underworld breakup and Hestia will teleport us there. She also said you should come."

At the mention of her brother Hazel immediately jumped up and grabbed her spatha. "I'm coming."

Frank stood up, also. "If she's going, I'm going, too," He said.

I nodded, then motioned for them to follow me back to Hestia. _Every second we wasted was another second Nico could be getting hurt. _

"Everyone ready?" Hestia looked at us. I nodded.

"Wait, Percy, can I come?" Another voice calls out. It's Reyna.

"Sure," I motion her over.

"Join hands." I grabbed Annabeth and Hazel's hands, while Frank grabbed Hazel's other hand and Reyna's. Hestia touched my shoulder and the world went dark.

When sight came back to us, I found we were in front of DOA recording studios. It looked calm inside, well, as calm as the death waiting room can get. _This can't be right. Where is Nico?_

I beckoned the others and we walked inside. I saw Charon sitting at his podium with the rest of the souls drifting around the room.

"Charon!" Annabeth called as we ran over to him.

"Where's Nico?" Hazel asked.

"We managed to push the souls back into the underworld. They are battling around the Styx. As for Master's son, I don't know," He says.

I bite back an angry retort. Instead, I say "Thank you, Charon. We'll be going down then."

"All right, Mr. Perseus. Best of luck," He says, handing me the elevator card. _Mr. Perseus? Gah, what is it with these immortals and titles? Can't a guy just have a simple name for once?_

Annabeth swipes the card through the elevator and we descend into the realm of Hades.

* * *

"What's the game plan?" Hazel asks as the elevator goes deeper into the earth.

"I don't know," Annabeth says. "I need to assess to situation first. Percy, if we are near the river Styx, your powers can control that right?" I nod. _Nico was the only one who saw me use the Styx. Hurry up, stupid elevator! I need to help Nico!_

"I can bring the stalactites down if needed," Hazel adds in. Reyna has remained quiet this whole time. _I wonder why she wanted to come. _I shrug off the thought. _Be focused for Nico's sake._

Annabeth nods thoughtfully. "It will have to do, for now. Frank, could you shoot down some souls with your arrows or turn into a hellhound and push them back?"

Before Frank can answer, the elevator doors ding open.

"That's not right, we're supposed to go across the Styx," Annabeth says, tiny bit of fear creeping into her voice.

I'm about to agree with her, when I look out over the underworld and words leave me. The souls might have been pushed back into the underworld but the battle is not going well. Hades and Persephone are barely managing to keep the skeletal guards under control. Thanatos is sending soul after soul back to their rightful place, but there are simply too many. Cerberus and some hellhounds are dissitagrating souls back to their respectful place. I finally spot Nico fighting his way through skeletons. He must of gotten some kind of ambrosia because he's fighting but still very pale. There is a girl fighting next to him with knives, but it takes me a whole to recognize her. It's Bianca! She seems to be solid, still a little weak.

"Nico! Bianca!" Annabeth calls out, unable to help herself.

Nico turns to us and is about to yell back at us, when a club swings around from an undead caveman man. Nico is forced to put all of his attention on his fight.

"Come on, we have to help them!" I yell drawing Riptide. We charge at the skeletons. As we are about to crash into the fray, Frank turns into a huge helhound knocking down many enemies at a time. Annabeth draws her knife while Hazel wields her spatha. I stab a soul in its gut and kick one in the chest that was about to stab Annabeth in the back.

"You should never touch my friends," I say and plunge my sword through its white, flaky head. It crumbles into ashes.

Meanwhile, Hazel and Frank are making pretty good headway through the skeletal army. Frank, the hellhound, uses his huge paws to swipe away souls, while Hazel guards his back, swinging her spatha with a look of rage in her eyes.

Annabeth and I are almost to Bianca and Nico when a skeleton sneaks up on Bianca and kicks the knives out of her hands. The skeleton attacking her takes advantage of this to stab Bianca in the shoulder. She falls and appears to cry out in pain, yet the battle is so loud no one can hear her. Nico has his back turned fighting seven shades. Frank and Hazel are trying to dispatch a newly arrived group of shades. Annabeth is fighting dagger to dagger with the soul of Mediah. Reyna is fighting, wait is that Circe. There is no help nearby for Bianca. I made a split second desicion. I won't let Bianca die again.

I stab the skeleton next to me. The skeleton, who kicked the knives out of her hands, raises his sword, ready to kill her. I throw riptide like a spear.

For those of you who have been as unfortunate to witness my archery, it sucks. Luckily, that doesn't seem to apply to throwing swords. Riptide slams, point first into the skeleton's neck, disintegrating it.

Bianca looks around widely for the killer of the skeleton until she sees me. "Percy!" She cries. She reaches for her knives but they disappeared along with the skeletons. She curses them loudly.

"Language, Bianca," I say.

"Shut up! What can I use?" She retorts.

"Take riptide!" I yell, as I run towards her.

"But what will you use?" She asks. By this time, I've reached her. I yank riptide out of the skeleton's ashes and hand it, hilt first to her.

"My powers. It's time the skeletons learned their lesson from messing with my friends," I say. "Get the others under an overhanging or somewhere safe.

Bianca nods before running over to Nico. While slashing down skeletons left and right, she tells him the plan.

He nods before racing off to tell Reyna, who has just beaten Circe. I close my eyes letting the power of the Styx slowly build. I give my friends a count to thirty, yes I can count that high, to get to safety.

But when I'm on twenty-six, I hear a scream that chills me to the bone.

I whirl around. It's Annabeth. A knife sticks, hilt out, of her back with a eerily grinning skeleton above her.

My vision goes red and the river erupts.

**Please review and tell me how I did. If you are interested in submitting an OC the form is below. Also check out my other story and Safarilover1's stories. **

**Please review/follow/favorite.**

**OC Form (submit by PM alone)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**History:**

**Why they ran away:**

**Weapons:**

**Strength:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Looks:**

**Clothing:**

**Relations (love, enemies, friends, family):**

**Other:**

**:o**

**:o**

**Thanks!**

**~water6631~**


End file.
